


After Concert

by margoteve



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Non-binary Carissa, Secret Santa drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Carissa has eyes only for one girl in the band





	After Concert

_„Good vibes”_

_„G-g-gorgeous_ ~”

The crowd cheered as Lolirock performed New Star Generation. Carissa was among that crowd, cheering just as hard as everyone else but their eyes were fixed only on one girl in the trio.

They observed Auriana, her every move and glance. Carissa liked to think all this was for them. Because to them, Auriana was the true star. The sun shining bright in the sky, warming everyone with her smile and positive attitude. And after the concert, when everyone was gone they’d get that special taste of warmth. A special taste of pure sunlight that beamed brightest just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr version of this drabble contains different pronouns mostly since it was written for a person on tumblr. I will be changing the pronouns I used for Carissa in my other work and I am going to stick to that. Feel free to drop by my tumblr - margoteve.tumblr.com :)


End file.
